New York City
|image = |country = |state = |population = 8,537,673 (as of 2016) |status = Active |currentresidents = Dominic Toretto Letty Ortiz Tej Parker Roman Pearce Ramsey |films = (mentioned) |establisment = 1624 (settled) 1898 (consolidated) }} The City of New York, often called New York City or simply New York, is the most populous city in the and is a major location featured in The Fate of the Furious. History ''Turbo-Charged Prelude Brian O'Conner briefly travels through New York on his way to Miami, in which he wins a race and money. The Fate of the Furious'' After Dom and Cipher target Mr. Nobody's home base. The gang learn that Cipher is flying undetected due to a phantom plane which was originally believed to be a myth. Deckard uses Ramsay's computer (revealed in a deleted scene) to establish the path they would take and he learns they are travelling to New York. Dom drives his GTX Road Runner over the Brooklyn Bridge while the gang are travelling not too far from him where they arrive at the Toy Shop where Little Nobody allows them to use the cars stored there. They settle on their cars. Dom briefly evades Cipher to meet with Magdalene Shaw to get her to contact Deckard to help save his son and gives her the location of her other son Owen. Dom continues on his mission, Cipher hacks a mass amount of cars to target the Russian Minister of Defence's motorcade and immobilises it. Dom is able to retrieve the nuclear football from him. While trying to escape, he is boxed in by the gang in their respective cars. A Bentley Continental, Corvette Sting Ray, Mercedes AMG GT, Jaguar F-Type, and Subaru BRZ. Dom traps Little Nobody and clears an opening and tries escaping. He drives through scaffolding, immobilising the BRZ while the rest of the gang follow. Letty eventually harpoons Dom's car and is joined by Tej. Dom tries to escape but the rest of the gang come at him from different directions, and harpoon him. Eventually Dom's attempt to escape results in all of their cars being destroyed. Shaw chases Dom, who he shoots but, unbeknownst to the gang, doesn't kill. Revealed later, Tego Leo and Rico Santos assist Shaw in getting into an ambulance where his Mom is waiting. Letty confronts Dom in an alleyway knowing he won't shoot her but is soon captured by Connor Rhodes, who she recognises from Owen Shaw's team. Rhodes and Dom take the football and leave Letty. The gang return to the Toy Factory and are instructed by Mr. Nobody to travel to Vladovin, Russia to stop Dom and Cipher from starting a nuclear war. At the end of the film, the gang come together at Dom and Letty's rooftop apartment in New York for a barbecue. Gallery Screenshots New York City (Location Title Card - F8).png New York City - Bridge (F8).png GTX Side-View (NYC).png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Turning onto a NYC street.png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Aerial View).png NYC Motorcade - Dodge Charger Police Pursuit.png Russian Minister of Defense's Mercedes-Benz (New York City).png En Route to Nuclear Football (NYC Aerial View - F8).png Times Square - NYC Police Motorcade (F8).png Times Square (F8).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Times Square, NYC).png The Streets of New York (1971 Plymouth GTX).png Midtown, Manhattan (God's Eye).png Nissan Altima Taxi Cab (NYC - F8).png Damaged Nissan Altima Taxi Cab (NYC - F8).png The Start of Zombie Time (Midtown Manhattan).png Jeep Cherokee & Ford Crown Victoria Taxi Cab (F8).png VW & Ford Crown Vic Taxi Cab (Midtown - F8).png Hacked Cars (Midtown Manhattan Aerial View).png Hacked Cars (Manhattan, NYC).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Manhattan, NY).png Suburban Security v The Cars of New York.png Midtown, Manhattan (New York City).png It's Raining Cars (Midtown NYC).png NYC Aerial View (1).png NYC Aerial View (2).png Roman's Bentley & Deckard's Jaguar (New York City).png Heading Back to Rendezvous (1971 Plymouth GTX - New York City).png Roman's Bentley, Tej's Mercedes & Luke's truck (NYC - F8).png 1966 C2 Sting Ray & 2017 Subaru BRZ (NYC).png 2016 Jaguar F-Type (GTX Rear View Mirror).png The Crew vs. Dominic Toretto (New York - F8).png 2010 Bentley Continental, 2015 Mercedes AMG & Hobbs Truck (New York).png Roman, Tej, Luke, Letty & Little Nobody - The Dom Blockade (NYC - F8).png 1966 C2 Sting Ray & 2017 BRZ (New York City).png 2017 Subaru BRZ (Rear View - License Plate).png 1966 C2 Sting Ray - Destroyed Flower Shop.png Trying to Apprehend Dom (Roman, Tej, Letty - New York).png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Knocking Down the Scaffolding.png 1966 C2 Sting Ray - Two Wheel Drive.png 1966 Corvette C2 Sting Ray - 2WD.png 1971 Plymouth GTX & 1966 Corvette C2 Sting Ray.png Letty chasing Dom (New York City).png Towing Letty (1966 C2 Sting Ray - NYC).png Tej to the Rescue (New York City).png 2016 Mercedes AMG (Front View).png Second Harpoon to Dom's GTX (NYC).png Dom towing Tej & Letty (NYC).png Dom's 1971 Plymouth GTX (New York).png 2016 Mercedes AMG & 1966 Corvette C2 Sting Ray (Towed - NYC).png Dom towing Letty & Tej (New York).png Deckard waits for Dom (2016 Jaguar & 1971 Plymouth GTX - NYC).png Roman's Turn (New York City).png 2010 Bentley Continental (New York City).png GTX (Side Door Harpooned).png 2010 Bentley Continental (Rear View - License Plate).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Tethered).png Tethered GTX feat. C2 Sting Ray (New York).png Bentley Continental Harpoon (New York City).png 2010 Bentley Continental - Harpoon (NYC).png Deckard Shaw's Jaguar (NYC).png Dominic Toretto - Trapped (New York City).png Aiming for Roman's Bentley (NYC).png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Trying to Escape (New York).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Side View - Escape from NY).png AMG-C2 Sandwich (NYC).png '71 Plymouth GTX, '66 Corvette Sting Ray, 2016 Jaguar Type-S & 2016 Mercedes AMG (DAMAGED).png Deckard chasing after Dom (Wrecked '71 GTX).png Dom vs. Deckard (New York).png Dom vs. Deckard (New York City).png Trivia *Filming for New York took place over two weekends however, none of the major cast were present and just their stunt doubles. *New York is the home town of Vin Diesel and he specially requested they could film there. *Vin Diesel said he had the vision of the "charger driving over the bridge" for a long time. As well as the fact that Fast and Furious was originally supposed to be set in New York. References Category:Locations Category:The Fate of the Furious